Winx Club - Episode 509
The Gem of Empathy is the ninth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis With Tritannus on their tail, the Winx travel to Zenith to obtain the Gem of Empathy. Musa and Flora stay back to watch over a very temperamental Stella. Time is running out for the Winx to complete their quest. Plot Bloom gets nightmares about Daphne being taken away and wakes up with a start, realizing she is late for class. At Wizgiz's class, he talks about age-changing spells that can drastically change a person's age should they come in contact with it. Stella, Flora, and Musa attend the class, but Stella was concentrating more on designing possible fashions in her sketchpad, but not satisfied with some entries. During break, she asks the opinions of Flora and Musa. Flora was about to comment until she got a call from Helia. Stella immediately tries to get Flora's attention back since this was a "matter of utmost importance". Flora and Musa are a bit vexed at Stella's behavior, saying that she is acting like a 3-year-old. Stella then calls her Sirenix Guardian Spirit to ask for her opinions on her fashion designs. The Spirit is annoyed, telling Stella that she is only to be used in finding the next gem and not for trivial things before leaving. Stella gets annoyed, then decides to call Brandon over. Then she asks some of the Alfea students if they want to help her out on an exhibition fashion show of her designs. Unfortunately, the dresses she spelled for them were unwieldy at best, causing all the girls to leave in a huff. Stella cries to Brandon, who had arrived earlier to see the debacle. He tells her that she really needs to think about how other people and that she is not a 3-year-old any more. When he leaves, Stella also leaves in a huff. In the dorm room, Aisha and Tecna find out the location of the Gem of Empathy, which is in a place called Data Bridge Castle somewhere on Zenith. Bloom, Tecna, and Aisha head for the techno planet, Zenith. Meanwhile, Tritannus and his mutated family is also on his way to Zenith now that he can sense where Aisha is headed. He encounters Lithia, who tries to stop them from entering the gate, but fails and gets her powers absorbed. He invades Data Bridge Castle, contaminating the place with his oil and mutating the guards. At Alfea, Stella goes to a museum room in Alfea to get some inspiration for her fashion designs. Flora and Musa find her there and admonish Stella for taking a broach off of a mannequin. She says she is just using it for inspiration, then suddenly it flashed with light. Once the light died down, Flora and Musa became shocked to find Stella regressed into a 3-year-old version of herself. In Zenith, Bloom, Tecna, and Aisha prepare to dive into the ocean, who was then joined by Roy. Underwater, they meet up with Lemmy, and a weakened Lithia, who bonds with Tecna and her powers restored. She leads the group to Data Bridge Castle where the next gem is located. At Alfea, Brandon arrives on Flora and Musa's request, and was shocked to see the child Stella. The two girls have Brandon help them out on sitting for her until the age-changing spell wears off. Brandon had a hard time, due to Stella's annoyance. At Data Bridge Castle, Bloom's group are shocked to see the place immersed in oil. Tecna calls her Sirenix Spirit to ask where the gem is located, who replies to search for the one that rules over many. Bloom figured it has something to do with the throne and on top was the gem. However, when Tecna and Aisha try to get it, the attempts fail. Aisha then tries to clear out the spiked vines ensnaring the throne, but Tecna stops her, saying the vines have a chance of being poisonous. Unfortunately, she was right, and it was contagious. Aisha and Tecna were suddenly emitting green auras and acting very antagonistic towards each other. Suddenly, the mutated guards come in and attack. Bloom and Roy try to fight them off, while Tecna and Aisha fight the mutants while fighting each other, saying they do not need the other's help, they began to fight. Bloom was wondering why the two were acting this way, then realized the solution to getting the gem. She quickly reverts Tecna's and Aisha's behavior and tells them that the only way to get the Gem of Empathy is to get it together. They use convergence to repel the mutants and retrieve the Gem of Empathy, a purple gem. Their Sirenix Boxes are now adorned with four gems each, with only one to go. Back at Alfea, Flora, Musa, and Brandon apparently had a harrowing time baby-sitting Child Stella. Later in the night after tucking her in for bed, she finally reverts back. She wondered what has happened, and was told she spent the whole day as a child. They get word the second gem was found and Stella feels like partying. Brandon, Flora, and Musa just groan, leaving Stella confused. Major Events *The Winx Club succeed in gaining the mystical Gem of Empathy. *Tecna bonds with her Selkie, Lithia. *The Winx learn about aging spells. *Stella turns into a 3-year old child. Debuts *Lithia *Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix *Data Bridge Castle *Gem of Empathy *The Underwater World of Zenith Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Musa **Tecna **Flora **Aisha *Specialists **Brandon **Roy **Helia (mentioned) *Villains **Tritannus **Trix ***Icy *Selkies **Lemmy **Lithia *Alfea Staff **Wizgiz *Alfea Students **Roxy **Clarice **Alice **Cornelia **Venus **Trista **Emma **Vicky **Marzia **Emy **Naomi **Lexi **Sarah *Guardians **Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix Spells Used *Age Changer Spell - It turned Stella into a 3-year old. *Storm of Numbers - Used by Tecna against the mutants. *Thirteenth Seal - Used by Aisha against the mutants. *Mystic Wrap - Used by Aisha against the mutants. *Fire Blade - Used by Bloom against the mutants. Songs *We're the Winx *Harmonix (Song) *Underwater Mission Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This episode was uploaded on the Nickelodeon website a few days before it was broadcast. **On Nickelodeon Canada Website, it is called "The Gem Empathy". *This is the first time we see Red Fountain since the end of the third season. *The Red Fountain dragons make their first appearance since the first season. *This is marks the first appearance of Tecna's home planet, Zenith, in the TV series. *Flora's ringtone sounds similar to the theme song. This also goes with other characters whose cellphones are ringing. *Two of the dresses designed by Stella shown in this episode were based on real-life dresses worn by real-life singer Lady Gaga during her performances. Mistakes *Aisha accidentally calls Lithia as Lemmy at one point in the episode. *The Winx seem to appear as students in this episode, even if they are already alumni and teachers of Alfea. *Lemmy's appearance takes on Lithia's when she swims up to the Winx. *When Stella chooses Venus, Jade, Cornelia, and another fairy as her fashion models, she calls them "freshman" despite them having attended Alfea since Season 3. **Two out of the four fairies are then switched with Lexi and Sarah, who model the dresses. *There are times where Flora's highlights on her bangs swipe positions. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 5 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes